headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Vol 3 8
"Showdown on a Smuggler's Moon" is the first chapter in Book II of the ''Star Wars'' ongoing comic book series by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Jason Aaron with artwork by Stuart Immonen, inks by Wade Von Grawbadger, and coloring by Justin Ponsor. Immomen, Von Grawbadger and Ponsor also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. It was lettered by Chris Eliopoulos and edited by Jordan D. White with Heather Antos as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 2015 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Opening crawl Book II, Part I Showdown on the Smugglers' Moon It is a period of renewed hope for the Rebellion. The evil Galactic Empire's greatest weapon, the Death Star, has been destroyed by the young rebel pilot Luke Skywalker. But Skywalker knows he has a long way to go if he ever hopes to become a true Jedi. Seeking clues to his destiny, he recently returned to his home world of Tatooine, where he discovered a secret journal left for him by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Meanwhile, Princess Leia and Han Solo have encountered some surprises of their own. While searching the galaxy for a suitable site for the new Rebel base, they ran afoul of Imperial patrol ships. Now hiding out on a remote planet, they find themselves facing a far more shocking encounter. Her name is Sana Solo. And she claims to be Han Solo's wife.... Synopsis The Imperial fleet tracks two rogues ships to an unidentified planet in the Monsua Nebula on the Outer Rim. A squadron of TIE bombers is deployed with instructions to destroy the enemy vessels at all costs. On the planet's surface, Han Solo and Leia Organa are held at blaster-point by a woman named Sana, who claims to be the wife of Han Solo. Leia is miffed, though not surprised, and Han finds himself caught in an uncomfortable game of tug-of-war. Sana is a bounty hunter, and upon determining the identity of the princess, realizes that she will net a hefty reward. To prevent any possible escape, Sana has her ship, the Volt Cobra fire a shot from its turret laser, which destroyed the Imperial shuttle that Han and Leia arrived in. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 are piloting through space. Luke is frustrated that Ben Kenobi's journal has yielded nothing but stories, with little to no information about The Force. Hoping to find any information about the Jedi, Luke travels to the Smugglers' Moon of Nar Shaddaa. After landing, Luke walks into a random cantina. A heavyset Zabrak bartender takes note of him, and orders the other patrons in the bar to kill him, rob him, then feed him to the Scum-squids. Several aliens do as commanded and come at Luke with Vibro-axes. Luke ignites his lightsaber and defends himself. A green-skinned alien bounty hunter takes an interest in the fight and sends out a communication to "the big guy", saying that he is bringing one in. The bartender wants Luke to surrender his lightsaber, but the green-skinned bounty hunter uses a Magno-glove to pull the weapon to him. He then runs out of the cantina, and Luke gives chase. Back on the unnamed world, Leia, Han and Sana continue to trade quips with one another, with Han fervently denying the legitimacy of his so-called marriage to Sana. Leia takes advantage of the increasing tension and gets the drop on Sana with her blaster. Before anything else can occur however, several TIE bombers descend from the sky. Appearances * Luke Skywalker * Leia Organa * Han Solo * R2-D2 * Sana Starros * Zabrak bartender * None * First Galactic Empire * Alliance to Restore the Republic * Advozsec (2) * Arcona (1) * Aqualish (1) * Baragwins (1) * Duros (1) * Humans :* Alderaanians :* Corellians :* Tatooinians * Ishi Tib (1) * Ithorians (1) * Morseerians (1) * Nikto :* Kajain'sa'Nikto (2) * Quarrans (1) * Ranats (1) * Siniteens (1) * Snivvians (1) * Trandoshans (1) * Zabraks (1) * Outer Rim Territories :* Modell Sector :* Endor System :* Monsua Nebula ::* Monsua Nebula planet * Mid Rim Territories :* Hutt Space :* Y'Toub System ::* Nar Shaddaa * Blaster rifle * Lightsaber * Obi-Wan Kenobi's journal * Magno-glove * Proton bomb * Vibro-ax * Imperial shuttle * Imperial Star Destroyer * TIE bombers * TIE fighters * Volt Cobra * X-wing fighter * Anakin Skywalker * Astromech droid * Boz Pity system * Coruscant * Droid * Jedi Temple * Scum-squids * TIE pilot Notes & Trivia * This issue is rated T for Teen. * UPC barcode: 759606081134 00811. * Page count: 32 pages. * This issue shipped to retailers on August 19th, 2015. * This issue shipped with two variant covers. The first variant is an alternate cover illustrated by Stuart Immonen with inks by Wade Von Grawbadger and coloring by Justin Ponsor. The second cover is an action figure variant featuring a Tusken Raider illustrated by John Tyler Christopher. * The events of this storyline take place in between Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * This is the first appearance of Nar Shaddaa in the official canon. Recommended Reading * Star Wars: Chewbacca Vol 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 1 * Star Wars: Kanan Vol 1 * Star Wars: Lando Vol 1 * Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin Vol 1 * Star Wars: Princess Leia Vol 1 * Star Wars: Shattered Empire Vol 1 * Star Wars: Vader Down Vol 1 See also External Links * * * * * References ---- Category:Star Wars Vol 3 Category:2015/Comic issues Category:October, 2015/Comic issues Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:C.B. Cebulski/Executive editor Category:Frank Parisi/Senior editor Category:Jason Aaron/Writer Category:Stuart Immonen/Penciler Category:Wade Von Grawbadger/Inker Category:Stuart Immonen/Cover artist Category:Wade Von Grawbadger/Cover inker Category:Justin Ponsor/Cover colorist Category:Justin Ponsor/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letterer Category:John Tyler Christopher/Cover artist Category:John Tyler Christopher/Cover inker Category:John Cassaday/Cover artist Category:Mike McKone/Cover artist Category:Heather Antos/Assistant editor Category:Jordan D. White/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:Verified